


Hold Me, Control Me (aka changbin’s biceps: an exposé)

by emilycarneRT



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Broken Air Conditioning, Changbin's Arms, Dorm Life - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Staring, Sweaty Boys™, as canon compliant as possible, changbins arms !!!, in regards to background info, light making out, sorry if this is shit lmao, yo know what it tis boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycarneRT/pseuds/emilycarneRT
Summary: It shouldn’t affect him the way it does, Felix tries to remind himself. It’s just a black tank top and joggers. It’s just one of those stupidly long tops that Changbin likes to wear. But… sleeveless.And, fuck, he’s screwed.(aka three times Felix wasn't caught staring, and the one time he was)





	Hold Me, Control Me (aka changbin’s biceps: an exposé)

* * *

One

* * *

 

It’s hot — ungodly so. Felix can see the sweat dripping from Jisung’s neck, and Jeongin’s shirt is obviously uncomfortable in the way it clings to his back as they both attempt to relax on the dorm couch. Felix can also feel himself sweating, despite his best attempts to ignore the heat.

“This fucking sucks,” Jisung moans as he raises his hand to fan himself. The sudden movement combined with his sweat and the couch’s faux leather makes for that _schect_ noise that only leather and wet skin can make when Jisung peels his hand away from the couch. It makes Felix smile to himself, albeit humorlessly.

The dorm’s air conditioning has been out for months — which was fine when it was winter, and almost everyday snow clung to Felix’s eyelashes and shivers consumed his body in a way which was foreign to him. Winter in Korea made him miss the warmth of Australia.

And now summer in Korea made him miss winter in Korea.

“Do you think they have air conditioning in the studio?” Felix questions further splaying himself across the dorm floor and letting out a groan of satisfaction when his hand hits a cold spot on the wood floor. Jisung gives him a look.

“Dude, you know they have air conditioning in the studio. What kind of question?” Jisung responds. Felix lets out a whine — feeling a drip of sweat run along his hairline and land right in his ear.

“Sorry, man, I’m…” Felix pauses. What’s the Korean word for delirious? “... I’m losing my mind. This heat is killing me”. Jisung hums noncommittally in response, and Felix notes the lack of conversation from Jeongin. Reluctantly, Felix raises his head to look at the couch and smiles at what he sees.

Jeongin is sleeping soundly. Like a cat, he’s curled up in a ray of sunlight in the most comfortable part of the couch. Felix is honestly a little jealous at the sight. If he could just fall asleep like that, the heat would undeniably be more bearable. Felix drops his head back to the floor and is suddenly reminded of those summer days he spent on the beach with soft waves and warm rays lulling him to sleep. Even the heat of Australia had the occasional reprieve of an ocean breeze on the worst days; the closest thing to that in Seoul was the Han River, but it wasn’t the same.

It seems to work — reminiscing, that is — because Felix can feel his eyelids drooping. If he can just pretend it’s the Australian heat, that when he wakes up there’s an assured ocean dip, that —

“We’re back!” Chan calls. Felix's eyes open wide as the dorm door bangs open, and three people seem to be kicking off their shoes rather roughly at the entrance. Felix doesn’t turn his head, but he smiles when he hears a soft _thud,_ and Changbin cursing — he’s probably tripped over the shoes in the doorway, _again._

“Any news on the air conditioning?” Felix asks in English, remembering that Chan mentioned something about a repairman and possible service this morning. Turning on his stomach, Felix catches the back of Chan’s head as he heads for the fridge.

“Uh..yeah, man,” Chan starts loudly in English before continuing in Korean, “I talked to a repairman over the phone on my break. He said that’d he couldn’t make it out here until next week. Said he might make it early though!”

Jisung and Felix breakout in fake cheers even though they’re both rather relieved. Next week is better than never, and any earlier would be a godsend. They may not get to spend a lot of time in the dorm, but they’d much prefer it be air conditioned when they return from a long day of practice or recording.

Felix turns his head towards the couch and watches as Hyunjin sits down rather carefully — probably to keep from disturbing Jeongin. And suddenly black sock covered feet enter his line of sight, forcing Felix to look up. Arching his back and tilting his head so he can see Changbin’s face, Felix feels his eyes widen as he sees what Changbin is wearing.

It shouldn’t affect him the way it does, Felix tries to remind himself. It’s just a black tank top and joggers. It’s just one of those stupidly long tops that Changbin likes to wear. But… sleeveless.

And, _fuck_ , he’s screwed.

Felix is so screwed because normally Changbin wears sleeved shirts no matter how hot it is. It was some image thing he started early in his training period, and then it just seemed to become his habit. But now that it was a sauna in the dorms, and it just wasn’t feasible to be wearing long sleeves, Changbin is wearing tank tops.

And, okay, Changbin isn’t built. He’s not some greek god, but his arms are _nice_.

 _Really_ nice, in Felix’s humble opinion. It’s something Felix has always known — even before Changbin decided to flex on them at every given opportunity. He’s known for a while that Changbin has nice arms because he knows that Changbin focuses on his upper body when they workout, and he’s caught glimpses of Changbin’s arms during practice when he rolls up his sleeves a tad too high for the sleeves to settle comfortably. Felix _knows_ Changbin has nice arms, and that's why he's screwed.

Felix manages to tear his eyes away from Changbin’s arms, his eyes moving slowly from Changbin’s arms to his face. Nothing on Changbin’s face seems to hint at knowledge of Felix’s struggle, but Changbin’s mask covers about everything except his eyes.

Felix swallows his _whatever the fuck emotion that is_ down before questioning, “Can I help you?”

Changbin’s eyes crinkle in response, and Felix himself smiles when Changbin pulls down his mask to reveal his own toothy grin.

“How you holding up? Almost died yet?” Changbin jokes, noting Felix’s wet shirt and hairline, “I thought you liked the heat.”

“Hey! I do like the heat, but I also _love_ air conditioning. It’s one of man’s greatest creations!” Felix retorts, lying back down flat on his stomach when his neck and back begin to cramp. Changbin accommodates him and sits cross legged in front of him. He’s still too close, and if Felix wants to see his face, he’ll have to look up, but it’s better than before.

“Yeah, yeah,” Changbin says with a small laugh. His hands itch to bury themselves in Felix’s hair, which is most likely gross with sweat, but he can hardly resist. So he doesn’t really try that hard to fight the urge. Changbin lets himself reach out and brush his fingers through Felix’s ruined blonde locks.

Felix hums in satisfaction at first, eyes closing in contentment. But it quickly becomes too much. Changbin’s hands are hot, in a bad way, because Felix is _this close_ to overheating, and the way Changbin’s fingers scratch his scalp and tug on his hair is making him feel things that he most definitely should not be feeling.

At a particularly hard tug, Felix’s eyes snap open, and he glances up at Changbin to see if he’s doing it on purpose — to torture him. What fills his vision isn’t Changbin’s evil grin, though, it’s Changbin’s arms. His arms are situated right over his head so that Changbin can stroke his hair, and it’s too much. Felix has a clear view of Changbin’s arms; he can see the way the muscles move, flex, as Changbin runs his fingers through his hair, and _it’s too much_.

Felix mumbles out some weak, “..it’s too hot… too hot,” while his arms reach out to smack Changbin’s arms away. Changbin complies, pulling his hands away, and Felix hopes that Changbin will accept that the flush on his cheeks is the result of the heat and not because Changbin’s arms and stupid fucking tank top are doing things to him.

Felix thanks god when Changbin doesn’t even comment on his flush and simply shrugs.

“Chan-hyung, is it okay if I go ahead and shower?” Changbin calls, leaning back on his hands to glance at Chan in the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Chan responds. Changbin smiles slightly, and Chan pops his head out of the kitchen area, “but if you use all the hot water, I’ll murder you.” Changbin laughs and starts to head towards the bathroom — Felix’s eyes following him all the while.

Once Changbin’s back leaves his sight, Felix buries his face in this arms and lets out a low groan. _I'm so whipped_ , Felix thinks.

“You’re so whipped,” Jisung echoes from the couch. And Felix can’t find it in himself to disagree at the moment.

 

* * *

Two

* * *

 

This week is going to be one of the longest weeks of Felix’s life. He could tell from the moment they left for one of their later training sessions this morning at nine, and that fact has only been affirmed by the way practice is going so far.

It’s not that practice is going badly — quite the opposite in fact. Practice is going really well, which means that karma is about to balance out the goodness somewhere and somehow soon. The fast pace at which they’re all mastering this week’s choreography is putting him on edge. Felix isn’t doubting anybody’s ability. He’s just… nervous.

Karma is a bitch, and Felix would know.

Well, not really. Felix didn’t really believe in karma, but he’s smart enough to notice a trend when it occurs. Most of his good training days are plagued with equally as shitty post training nights: bad sleep, homesickness, actual sickness. It’s really just a trend, one that Felix may even bring upon himself, but a trend that has him worried nonetheless.

When one hour of practice turns into two and then three though, Felix can feel himself relaxing. His nerves are obviously acting up again, and the stress of an unairconditioned dorm is making it hard to sleep; the fatigue is probably just making him antsy.

Three hours into practice, Felix feels like he can breathe.

“Okay! Break time!” Chan calls when their song cuts off. “Cool down. Drink some water, and eat lunch. We have forty minutes until instructor-hyung comes to look over what we’ve practiced.”

Felix sags in relief and exhaustion. Shuffling his way to the water dispenser, Felix grabs one of the cheap wax paper cups and fills it to the brim. He downs the cup and fills it again, heading towards the practice room couch.

He sinks into the leather and sighs, sipping his water. Felix is so tempted to just sleep instead of eat lunch. He really has been having trouble falling asleep in the dorm’s heat, but he knows that he has to stay awake. His moves are always more sluggish after a nap, and it won’t be that long until their dance instructor comes for choreography review.

Instead Felix preoccupies himself with observing his groupmates. Seungmin and Jisung are splayed on the wood floors, eyes closed and breath heavy. Woojin’s leaning on the water dispenser like its his lifeline. Hyunjin and Minho are still running through the choreography but they’re only using counts and vague ‘ _ta ta ta’_ s (Felix would join them if he wasn’t so tired). Changbin is standing in front of the mirror and catching his breath, hands on his knees, chest heaving. Jeongin and Chan must have left for the bathroom or to pick up food because Felix can’t spot them anywhere in the room.  

Inexplicably, Felix’s eyes are drawn back to Changbin. He’s wearing a tank top again today. It’s still unfamiliar, but it’s better when the distraction isn’t so close.

Felix is still watching when Changbin suddenly heaves himself up, and his eyes observe with rapt attention the way Changbin’s muscles flex as he lifts his arms up to weave his hands together above his head. He sets his conjoined hands on top of his head and continues to breathe deeply.

Changbin’s arms are on full display for Felix to admire. Taking another sip of his water, Felix's eyes trace the cut of Changbin’s bicep. The way Changbin’s holding his arms is making them do this slight flex _thing_ that Felix doesn’t know is purposeful or not.

Then Changbin is stretching. He’s pulling his right arm tight across his chest, left hand holding his elbow. _It’s got to be on purpose_ , Felix thinks, but he knows better. Felix is just torturing himself. This train of thought crashes somewhere off its track when Changbin switches arms, left arm across his chest, right hand holding his elbow. His muscles move in a way that Felix can’t tear his eyes away from.

Felix hears the click of the practice room door, and he forces himself to look away from Changbin and focus on whoever is entering the room.

Jeongin.

And Jeongin has this smile on his face that Felix knows means nothing but trouble. Drawing in a shaky breath, Felix swallows down an unusually large collection of saliva when the maknae continues to approach him. The squeak of Jeongin's tennis shoes against the practice room floor seems louder than usual in Felix's ears, but so does his own heartbeat. When Jeongin finally reaches Felix, Felix can already feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat.

Sitting next to him, Jeongin whispers lowly so no one else can hear, “Hyung, you should be a little more subtle. I haven’t been in here but twenty seconds, and I could already sense you staring.”

Felix reddens at this, only slightly, and sighs. Okay, maybe it didn’t help that the distraction wasn’t so close. And karma was most certainly a bitch.

 

* * *

Three

* * *

 

The next two days of no air conditioning go by without a hitch, for the most part. Changbin is back to wearing sleeved shirts — short sleeves, but still — and Felix has tried his goddamn best to keep from staring. Felix likes to think he’s done a pretty good job, but sometimes his eyes must linger for a little too long because Jisung gives him this exasperated _look_ every once in a while when Felix loses focus. It’s hard not to stare, okay, and Felix wishes he realized when he became so observant of Changbin’s every move. 

Maybe Felix has always been staring, and he just never realized what he was doing. Maybe Felix was captivated by Changbin's every move since the first day, since the moment he walked into their practice room with his stupid two block haircut and those janky ass rings littering his fingers. Maybe Felix started staring after Changbin sat next to him and smiled, greeting him with a broken, "Hey, man. Hey, dude". Maybe Felix just had to keep staring at first when everything about Changbin screamed 'manly' and 'cool' — from his clothes to his actions. Maybe Felix accepted that he would always keep his eyes on Changbin when he realized that not everything about Changbin was really that 'cool' or 'manly', but everything about him was most definitely endearing.

Felix sighs, eyes burning holes into the top bunk as he lay in bed. His sheets are strewn about, and his hair clings to his neck, but he's not that uncomfortable. At the moment, the heat is reassuring — wrapped around him like a warm hug on a warm day, something comforting. Maybe it's that nostalgic feeling that has him reminiscing, thinking about his feelings.

_Wait, feelings?_

Felix shoots up into a sitting position. _Fuck_ , Felix thinks, _feelings?_. Like okay, Felix has always had feelings for Changbin, but _feelings,_ this is a development. It's not a strange development or a surprising one; Felix has always had a tendency to catch feelings rather quickly no matter gender or circumstance, but this is the first time his own feelings have snuck up on him. But Felix supposes it's also the first time he's been this busy — with his training and Korean lessons and workouts and diets and evaluations and filming, when has Felix had time to consider his feelings for anyone.

Felix sighs once again and flops back onto his mattress with a slight bounce. He hasn't had anytime for himself, so it only makes sense that his _feelings_ issue is now presenting itself and becoming more apparent due to Felix's internal battles over Changbin's tank tops. 

"Can you shut up?" Seungmin suddenly chimes from the top bunk, "Please". Felix startles at this and furrows his brows in confusion.

"I wasn't saying anything, though," Felix attempts to state, but the rising lilt in his voice makes it seem more like a question — a question Seungmin seems more than willing to answer. Felix hears Seungmin shuffling on the top bunk before answering,

"I've heard you sigh twice already, and you're so loud when you think. I'm glad you don't do it often." Felix sputters, trying to think of something witty in response, but Seungmin is right, Felix doesn't think too hard too much. 

"What you're not gonna fight me over that?" Seungmin questions from his vantage point. Felix hums in response.

"No, you're right. I don't think too much, causes too many issues when I do," Felix manages to say, albeit begrudgingly.

"Oh, so you finally realized your feelings for Changbin-hyung? Is that what's going on?" Seungmin questions, sounding both earnest and smug. Felix doesn't respond, can't seem to think of a response. Is it really that obvious?

Seungmin seems to wait a moment before snorting, "Oh my god, that's really what's happening isn't it? I didn't think this would happen so soon. I was thinking it was going to be at least another year before you realized you'd fallen in love."

"Alright, you can stop bullying me. I know I can be stupid, but am I that obvious?" Felix attempts to sound casual, but his voice shakes, and he know he sounds a little too serious to be joking. Felix can't see Seungmin, but he can imagine him frowning once he hears Felix's voice and winces.

"It's okay, Felix. I mean, yeah, you're completely transparent when it comes to your feelings, but it's only super obvious to us because we know you so well. That and your staring," Seungmin states, trying to assuage Felix. 

 _Us? We?_ , Felix thinks.  _Great_. Letting out an embarrassed groan, Felix sits up and swings his legs out of bed. Felix rubs the sleep out of his face and hopes his blush disappears with it.

"Felix?" Seungmin calls, worriedly. Felix sighs once more.

"I'm fine, Seungmin. I've just done too much thinking for one night. I'm gonna go get a bottle of water, and I'll be back." Felix's reply roughly translates to ' _This is embarrassing, and I need a quick exit'_ , but Seungmin allows him the reprieve with a smile. 

The rest of the dorm is relatively quiet, most everybody is resting — sleeping or relaxing — in their rooms. The lights in the dorm's main area are off, but a small light in the kitchen area is always on, so it's easy to make his way to the fridge without incident. Felix shuffles to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle from the second shelf. The cool breeze of the fridge is heaven, but Jisung got yelled at yesterday for sticking his head in the freezer, and Felix would rather avoid someone (Chan) walking in on him like that and scolding him.

Reluctantly closing the door, Felix leans his head against the cool surface of the fridge and nearly groans in relief, eyes falling shut. The cool water bottle against his hand and the fridge against his forehead are perfect, satisfying in all the ways he needs at the moment.

Shocking Felix out of his trance, an arm appears on Felix's left reaching for the fridge's handle. Sluggishly, Felix peels himself off the fridge and makes an effort to move out of _whoever's_ way. Felix happens to stumble backwards right into _whoever's_ chest, however. _Whoever_ wraps his arms around Felix, just in case he falls or stumbles again perhaps. Felix feels secure and that feeling of 'warm hug on a warm night' is suddenly all over him again. It's relaxing, and Felix wishes he could stay like this for a little while even though _whoever_ is obviously a tad bit shorter than him and his breath is warm against Felix's neck. It should be uncomfortable, but it isn't.

 _Whoever_ chuckles, and Felix is suddenly a couple degrees hotter than he was before. 

"You okay?" Changbin laughs into Felix's hair, his voice slightly ruined from lack of use, and Felix chokes. Not literally, but, _god_ , Changbin is out to get him.

"...yeah," Felix answers with some effort. Changbin unwinds his arms from around Felix at this response, and Felix swallows down a whine and wills himself not to reach out for Changbin's arms again. Instead, he takes a step back so Changbin can access the fridge and get whatever he came here for.

 _Obviously, he didn't come here just to cuddle with me_ , Felix reasons bitterly, watching Changbin in the pale refrigerator light. 

He's in a tank top, for which Felix is thankful, for once. He could be shirtless — one of Felix's greatest fantasies and worst nightmares. But he isn't, he's in another black tank top.

Felix stares. Because he's tired. And his self control is at an all time low. Changbin's arms are nice, and his face is sans makeup. It makes him appear softer, more welcoming. It's a boyfriend look if Felix has ever seen one, and it's making Felix's heart go haywire. His eyes are everywhere all at once.

His eyes are trained on the soft curl of Changbin's hair now that it's a tad too long. His eyes watch Changbin's eyelashes flutter against his cheek when he blinks, and the low lighting of the fridge only accentuates the sharp nature of Changbin's features — his eyes, his nose, his jawline. Felix focuses on Changbin's arms once more as Changbin reaches for a water bottle in the refrigerator. 

Felix is trying not to make it obvious that he's staring, but he must be pretty absorbed in his thoughts because his eyes are only drawn away from Changbin's bicep when he calls for Felix's attention.

"Felix, you alright there?" Changbin asks, concerned, when Felix lifts his eyes to meet Changbin's gaze. Felix nods with a small smile, and Changbin sighs in relief. "Okay. That's good. You should get to bed now, idiot."

Felix nods once more and staggers rather quickly to his bedroom.

"Run into Changbin-hyung?" Seungmin inquires, laughing when Felix startles. Felix, too tired to reply, flops face first onto his bottom bunk and mumbles something about dying of a heart attack. Seungmin can't really make it all out, but it's amusing nonetheless.

 

* * *

\+ One

* * *

  

When Felix wakes up the next morning, the dorm is quiet. Seungmin and Jeongin are probably at school, and most everybody else is probably out practicing. Rolling out of bed, Felix stumbles towards his clothing and pulls on a random pair of black sweatpants. Yanking a pink shirt from its hanger, Felix heads towards the bathroom while he pulls it on.

Felix hears the shower running from inside the bathroom but enters anyway. There was a rule that you had to keep the door unlocked so people who needed to brush their teeth or wet their hair could get in while you were in the shower — privacy is basically sacrificed when you start living in a dorm with guys you see almost 24/7. 

Mindful of who's in the shower, Felix keeps the sink water cold when he wets his toothbrush and keeps the water cold when he dips his head under the facet in an attempt to tame his unruly mess of hair. Once his locks are soaked, Felix shuts off the tap and blindly reaches for a hand towel to dry his face and hair with. 

During his search, Felix hears the shower stop running and calls from his position — head in the sink, eyes closed tight — for whoever to fetch him a towel.

"Hey! Can you get me a towel once you get out?" The person in the shower hums in the affirmative, and Felix waits patiently.

"Here you go," Changbin says as he places a larger hand towel on Felix's head and gives a quick rub to his wet locks. Felix heart thunders in his chest, and he's sure the tips of his ears are red. Of course, Changbin would be the one he runs into. It seems that it will be even harder not to notice Changbin considering the  _feelings_ thing he still doesn't want to think about.

Raising his head from the sink, Felix attempts to calm himself by drying his hair — squeezing his hair instead of rubbing like he wants to (hair-noonas had a whole spiel about hair damage and aggressive drying methods, so Felix wants to keep from another nagging and premature balding). Rubbing the towel over his face real quick, Felix allows himself to open his eyes and is filled with instant regret.

Changbin is toweling his hair, too, albeit with more vigor than Felix. His arms are on full display, and water drips from his pale skin. Felix watches one particular drop run along the vein of Changbin's wrist all the way back to the cut of his bicep and swallows harshly; he watches another drop run from the back of Changbin's neck and down his chest.

_Fuck._

Felix is silent in his staring, but something must urge Changbin to turn around because suddenly Changbin shuffles to face Felix. The change causes Felix to whimper, a low sound that is deafeningly loud in the silence of the bathroom. He's been caught. 

And, _fuck_ , Changbin is watching him now, his towel pulled around his waist and his dripping hair pushed back. And suddenly it's hard to breathe because _Changbin_ is watching _him_. Changbin's eyes are trained on him, watching water drip from Felix's too long bangs, trailing his eyes along the slope of Felix's nose, and glancing at Felix's lips when he nervously wets his bottom lip. It makes Felix feel like he's been stripped and laid bare for Changbin to behold, and it's too much at once. Felix can feel himself shrinking under Changbin's stare, nervously glancing away before almost bolting into the kitchen.

Felix leans against the countertop and attempts to collect himself. The flush on his face is overwhelmingly hot because he's been caught. Changbin caught him staring this time. 

Foot falls from the bathroom are quiet compared to the beating of his heart, and Felix jumps in surprise when two arms trap him against the counter. 

The hold is similar to last night. The arms — the warmth — is familiar. Felix settles, rather tensely, in Changbin's arms once more as the older boy presses his back flat to Felix's. The only relief Felix has from his personal hell is that Changbin is dressed; he can't feel the lines of Changbin's chest like he would if the man was shirtless. It's honestly a relief.

Changbin seems to understand his inner struggle and laughs. His breath fanning along Felix's neck and causing a full body shiver to run down Felix's spine. 

"What? All that staring at me, and you can't handle the one time I stare back?" Changbin teases from behind. Felix feels his eyes widen in the realization that  _he knows._ Changbin knows that Felix has been staring. 

Changbin guides Felix, turning him around to face Changbin before trapping him again. Felix feels wrecked, and he hopes he doesn't look the way he feels, but Changbin's smirk tells him otherwise. Felix is suddenly reminded of how cool he always thought Changbin was, how manly he appeared, how straightforward he acted; Felix never thought it would be his own ruin.

Changbin's eyes search Felix's face, seemingly looking for something. His eyes crinkle into a smile at whatever he finds, and Felix can't bring himself to look away. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Felix finally sinks into Changbin's embrace. Changbin watches the movement, eyes darkening.

"Can I kiss you?" Changbin whispers. Felix feels his flush spread down his chest and he swallows down a noise of surprise.

"I... yeah," Felix whispers back. Changbin smiles softly in response. His hands move from the counter top to rest on Felix's hips, and slowly, as if teasing, Changbin leans in. Felix sighs in exasperation when Changbin stops centimeters from his face to mess with him and wraps his arms around Changbin's neck.

When their lips meet, Felix feels himself melt. It feels like coming home, something comfortable and easy. It's slow and tentative, but it's a goddamn good first kiss. 

Felix can feel Changbin smile against his lips, and he himself lets out a little laugh against Changbin's lips.

Something changes when Felix laughs, though. Suddenly everything is messier. Changbin is kissing him harder, gripping his hips harder, pressing him back into the counter so Felix can feel the bite of it against his back. Felix gasps at the pleasant pain of it, and Changbin is everywhere. His tongue works his way into Felix's mouth, and Felix can't help the little noise that he lets out. Felix's hands work their way up to Changbin's hair and _tug._ Changbin groans in response, and Felix can feel how Changbin struggles to pull away. 

Felix whines when Changbin does pull away and chases after his lips. Changbin's unfazed though, and he keeps Felix pressed to the counter with a grip so bruising that he'll probably have some light marks later. 

When Felix stills in his grip, Changbin smiles.

"Good boy," Changbin praises in jest. Felix feels his stomach swoop at that. _Oh, god, he's so screwed._ "You ready for vocal lessons? We have to leave now if we want to be on time".

Felix glances at the microwave's clock and groans. _6:45_. Changbin smiles.

"We'll talk when we get back tonight," Changbin reassures, "That okay, babe?" Felix nods dumbly and nearly snorts. Since when has Changbin been so smooth?

Changbin seems to notice Felix's thought process and laughs, "Shut the fuck up. Let's go," before giving Felix another peck and grabbing his hand, pulling him to the entryway to they can grab their shoes and go.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,so sorry if this sucks,, i'm not a great writer,, i'm a simple changbin arm enthusiast,,,,  
> If you see any typos or mistakes, feel free to let me know. I'm my own proofreader, so sometimes I miss my mistakes!


End file.
